


Десять свадеб Донны Ноубл

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донна выходит замуж за Доктора. За каждого из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять свадеб Донны Ноубл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ten Weddings of Donna Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



10.  
\- Ну?

\- Ну, что?

\- Ты выйдешь за меня?

\- Даже не знаю.

\- Донна, ты видишь всех этих людей, окружающих нас? И что они тычут своими острыми копьями прямо мне в пах? 

\- О, все эти люди вокруг, да я их вижу.

\- Если мы не согласимся пожениться, они убьют нас.

\- Ну, если бы ты встал на одно колено и сделал мне предложение как полагается.

\- Донна!

\- А Ланс все сделал по правилам!

\- Ланс использовал тебя для своих делишек с императрицей Ракносса!

\- Я знаю, и я удивлена, что ты не хочешь сделать все лучше него.

Доктор опустился на одно колено, копья опустились вниз вместе с ним. Он стиснул зубы и спросил. - Донна Ноубл, ты выйдешь за меня?

9.  
У Доктора был не самый лучший день. По правде говоря, у него было очень мало хороших дней с тех пор, как он совершил геноцид по отношению к своим собственным людям. Но у него были планы на этот не самый лучший день. Он собирался слоняться по ТАРДИС в кожаной куртке Фитца и жалеть себя, но тут появились двое неизвестных и прервали его страдания. 

Один был тощим волосатиком в костюме в полоску, другая - рыжеволосой землянкой. 

\- Привет, Доктор, - тощий волосатик энергично потряс его за руку. – Я – Доктор, а это мой компань… - женщина пихнула полосатого волосатика под ребра, - я хотел сказать моя жена, Донна Ноубл.

Все это дело с геноцидом явно сказалось на нем куда сильнее, чем он думал раньше, если в будущем он собирался жениться на человеческих женщинах.

\- Дело в том, что, - продолжил волосатик, - Донну и меня к браку принудило племя чувствительных ко времени инопланетян, которые были уверены, что мы уже муж и жена. Так что мне нужно, чтобы ты женился на ней, и тогда парадокса не будет. 

Доктор не был абсолютно уверен, что все это не полный бред. Но с другой стороны, спасать вселенную от уничтожения из-за временного парадокса было куда более привычным и подходящим ему занятием, чем бродить по ТАРДИС, упиваясь жалостью к себе.

Он протянул Донне руку. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выйти замуж за мужчину в коже?

\- Гораздо лучше, чем за мужчину в кроссовках.

\- Эй!

8.  
Донна в итоге решила, что путешествия с Доктором все же принесли ей пользу. С тех пор, как она вернулась на Землю, она нашла себе работу получше, стала больше путешествовать и только что вышла замуж за отличного парня. Правда, у него была девчоночья прическа и полная амнезия, но, в конце концов, никто не совершенен.

Потом свадебную вечеринку внезапно атаковали андроиды и ее нового мужа нехило приложили головой об стену, после чего он вдруг вспомнил, что он - инопланетянин по имени Доктор, который путешествует сквозь время и пространство в маленькой синей будке.

”Вот черт”, - подумала Донна

Пока вокруг нее бушевал хаос, Дона заползла под ближайший стол, выудила свой мобильник из сумки и стала звонить парню с Марса.

7\.   
За время ее путешествий в ТАРДИС у Донны выработался определенный стандарт комфорта и удобства тюрем, в которых она была заперта, и определенно эта тюрьма не выдерживала никакой критики. Здесь было холодно, сыро, не говоря уже об отсутствии туалета. Так что она была более чем довольна, когда стена взорвалась и ее вытащила наружу молодая девушка по имени Эйс.

Эйс определенно тащила ее в направлении зала суда, как раз того места, куда Донна менее всего хотела бы попасть, потому что в последний раз, когда она была там, ее и Доктора приговорили к пожизненному заключению в тюрьме.

У входа в здание суда они встретились со спутниками Эйс – светловолосым молодым парнем и коротышкой с зонтиком под мышкой.

\- Я же тебе говорила, что найду другую женщину, профессор, - сказала Эйс.

После несостоявшегося ритуального жертвоприношения на прошлой неделе Донна непроизвольно вздрагивала от таких фраз. – Извините меня, но какого черта здесь происходит?

Коротышка снял свою шляпу, приветствуя ее. – Мои компаньоны и я неудачно столкнулись с местными властями и следуя своей социально-консервативной культуре, они не позволяют нам вернуться в наш космический корабль, пока мы не будем женаты. И так как моя юная подруга Эйс не может выйти замуж и за Хекса и за меня одновременно, я подумал, может быть, вы окажете мне честь… 

Коротышка с зонтиком вытащил кольцо из кармана своего пальто. Это было по-настоящему уродливое кольцо, сделанное из какого-то невзрачного инопланетного металла, но это было кольцо, что уже было больше, чем предложил ей недавно Доктор 

\- О, тогда ладно, - согласилась Донна. Что плохого было в том, чтобы выйти замуж за этого профессора, если это поможет им всем выбраться из тюрьмы? Никто никогда и не узнает об этом. 

В результате всего этого, как респектабельная замужняя женщина, она смогла легко вытащить Доктора из тюрьмы.

6.  
\- Послушай, чувак, - сказала Донна своему последнему нежеланному жениху, – даже если в твое кольцо вставлены жемчуга Элгина, мне наплевать на это. Никогда в жизни я не соглашусь выйти замуж за парня, который выглядит как король телепузиков.

\- Это вопрос жизни и смерти! – Король телепузиков в отчаянии воздел руки к небу. – Объясни же ей, Пери!

Американская девушка, которую местные жители обещали убить, если Донна не выйдет замуж за ее многоцветного спутника, открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то. Донна ей не доверяла, частично потому, что ее американский акцент был какой-то неправильный, частично из принципа не доверять никому, чья грудь может оказаться лучше ее собственной. 

\- Ладно, я выйду за тебя, - уступила Донна. - Но только чтобы спасти ее жизнь и только потому, что не похоже, чтобы парень с Марса торопился спасти меня в этот раз.

\- Не знаю, кто такой твой парень с Марса и знать не хочу. 

\- Это значит, что они не убьют меня, Доктор? – спросила американка Пери.

“Твою мать”, - подумала Донна.

5.  
Донна несчастно продиралась за Доктором сквозь инопланетный тропический лес. Если бы она была более в себе, она бы уже давно высказала все свое недовольство вслух и очень громко, но этот Доктор был… милый. Весь такой взволнованный и вежливый и бежевый. Обзывать его казалось таким нечестным. Словно обижать бежевого щенка. 

"Плюс", подумала Донна, когда он ловко взобрался перед ней на грязный холм, "у него отличная задница для парня, который для украшения носит в петличке овощ". Доктор повернулся и протянул Донне руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться на холм, потом вытащил маленькое устройство из кармана пальто.

\- Это верные координаты, Донна. Думаю, что моя будущая инкарнация скоро будет здесь, что забрать тебя.

\- И лучше бы ему появиться поскорее. - Донна устало села на бревно, полная жалости к себе. Через минуту или две, она услышала два голоса, один мужской и один женский - резкий и со слабым австралийским акцентом. Они звали Доктора.

\- Ах, - Доктор встал и засунул руки глубоко в карманы. – Это должно быть мои компаньоны. Может быть, когда Тиган и Турлоу дойдут до нас, ты будешь так добра и не станешь упоминать…

\- О том, что прощальная вечеринка, устроенной для нас селянами, оказалась свадебной церемонией?

\- Да, об этом.

\- Нет проблем.

Когда Тиган и Турлоу добрались до них, Донна с удовольствием отметила, что блуждания по влажному тропическому лесу не дались им легко и они выглядят также несчастно, как и она. Что касается Доктора, то у него даже дурацкие свисающие белокурые волосы были в полном порядке.

\- Что случилось с вами двумя? – спросила Тиган.

\- Мы случайно поженились, - ответила Донна. Тиган была шокирована, Турлоу ухмылялся, а у Доктора был обиженный и расстроенный вид. Донна подавила в себе возникшее было чувство вины. Каким бы приятным не был этот парень, он все равно был Доктор, и если прямо сейчас сбивать с него спесь и не требовалось, то совсем скоро это будет совершенно необходимо. 

4.  
\- Доктор, - сказала Романа, осторожно маневрируя по переполненному рынку, стараясь ни до кого не дотрагиваться. – Я думаю, ты материализовался в неправильном месте. Я больше не улавливаю никаких следов Ключа Времени. 

\- Романа… - то, что явно грозило оказаться многословным опровержением его неудач в пилотировании, было внезапно прервано рыжеволосой женщиной, врезавшейся в Доктора на полном ходу.

\- Извините, извините, - женщина с помощью Доктора восстановила равновесие. - Никто из вас не видел тощего идиота, преследуемого толпой, вооруженной вилами?

\- Нет, нет, я не видел. Ты не видела кого-нибудь, кого бы преследовала толпа с вилами, Романа? 

\- С тех пор, как это в последний раз случилось с тобой, не видела.

Рыжая пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы и помчалась дальше по рынку. Доктор с любопытством посмотрел ей вслед. - Интересно, что делает здесь это человеческое существо? 

\- Ты не думаешь, что должен был сообщить ей, что во время звездного фестиваля любой физический контакт рассматривается как брачный контракт? 

\- Ну… ты знаешь, Романа, я думаю, возможно ты была права насчет того, что ТАРДИС материализовалась в неправильном месте.

3.  
Доктору нравилось думать о себе, как о терпеливом человеке. Он мужественно переносил то, что застрял на Земле, он привык к работе с примитивной технологией и выполнял бесконечные поручения Летбридж-Стюарта с безграничным смирением. Но вторжение в его лабораторию препирающейся парочки было уже за гранью его выдающегося терпения. 

\- Извините меня!

Парочка - мужчина с удивительно нелепой прической и женщина с голосом банши, повернулись к нему.

\- Привет, Доктор! – мужчина резво подскочил к нему и пожал руку. - Приятно видеть тебя снова. У меня и моей подруги небольшая временная проблема и ты единственный, кто может нам помочь.

\- Я не разбираюсь в этом… - сказал Доктор с ложной скромностью. 

\- Видишь ли, мою подругу Донну и меня принудили к браку под угрозой временного парадокса, и я потихоньку поправлял все это. Но ты же знаешь, какие они, эти женщины. Я оставил ее одну на пять минут, и она успела случайно выйти замуж за пятерых мужчин! 

\- Ой!

\- Даже если так, приятель, - сказал Доктор, - не понимаю, как я могу вам помочь?

\- Я могу.

Женщина шагнула вперед и взяла его за руку. Прежде чем Доктор успел возразить, ее предприимчивый друг начал говорить со скоростью одной мили в минуту. – Властью данной мне, ну, мной, я объявляю вас таймлордом и человеком, я хотел сказать мужем и женой. Донна, делай свое дело!

Женщина крепко поцеловала Доктора в губы.

\- Мадам! – возмутился он.

Женщина посмотрела на своего друга. – Могу я оставить его себе?

\- Нет. - Сумасшедший мужчина потащил за собой сумасшедшую женщину к выходу из лаборатории. – Не забудь забыть все это, - бросил он через плечо.

2.  
То, что ее предполагаемый жених прятался за симпатичным парнем в килте, наносило ощутимый вред самоуважению Донны.

\- Мне это нравится не больше чем тебе, - сказала она, - но это для блага всей вселенной. Вероятно.

В ответ Джейми бросил на нее сердитый взгляд, а Доктор съежился еще сильнее.   
\- Доктор ничего не делает без меня, - упрямо повторил Джейми. 

Вряд ли это сильно повредит делу, решила Донна. - Ладно, тогда мы поженимся все трое.

Это решение заметно успокоило Джейми и Доктора. Донна даже подумала, что они просто искали предлог, чтобы пожениться. 

1.  
\- Он старый.

\- Он – это я.

\- Он – это ты и он старый.

\- Донна, если ты сделаешь это, то временной парадокс не случится, и все мы будем спасены.

\- Если я сделаю это, что я получу?

\- Вселенную, которая не взорвется?

\- И секс.

\- Что? Что! Что?!

\- Послушай, приятель, мне предстоит выйти за тебя замуж в десятый раз и это исключительно твоя ошибка. Я хочу чудную спасенную вселенную и хороший секс, и обещание, что мы никогда не заговорим об этом потом.

\- Ладно, ладно.

\- Я ожидаю прелюдию.

\- Хорошо, договорились. Теперь иди и сделай предложение моей первой инкарнации.


End file.
